Darkness
by Little Miss Secret
Summary: It was dark. A darkness more frightening and cold, than I have ever felt it before...


**AUTHORS NOTE:** Hi theree :) So..this is my first FanFiction that I uploaded and it is obviously a ONESHOT. I am sorry that it is this short...but when I wrote it, it thought that it was the perfect lenght and I would have totally ruined it :P English is not my mother tongue, therefore I apologize for any mistakes :(

I do not own the characters or anything...duuh..:P I really hope you like it and comment on it. Positive and negative comments are highly wished for :)

Here we go :

It was dark. A darkness more frightening and cold, than I have ever felt it before. I wrap my arms around my body, a hopeless try to keep it from loosing warmth but the long arms and fingers of this cruel world have already closed around my aching heart. The black blood is slowly running down my veins, poising my body, keeping it hidden, so that no one should ever find me again. I can see my breath when I open my mouth just a little to let the air escape into the nothing around me.

It's been like this for a very long time now, for how long I cannot say because time is a precious good which not exists in the loneliness where I am. All I know is that one day, I stopped fighting. I stopped to run, to scream, to hold on to the bright light which blinded me in many ways and the darkness, slowly took my body, clinched to it like it could not survive without it. I just stood there, waiting, while the voices and smiles and happy thoughts slowly slipped away, the darkness surrounded me. Forever. There was no escaping it any longer. Since then...the darkness got darker and darker every day.

By now, I can't even remember, what it felt to be without it. I don't know how it feels to be happy again, to put a smile on your face and to care about others. Have I ever even felt this way? How could I say that I did, when I don't even know what it should feel like. The darkness is now a part of me, it killed my feelings, my thoughts my memories a long, long time ago. Now..all I feel is nothing. It's empty inside me. My heart is forever locked away and I am not longer strong enough to get it back...to force the darkness to let it go.

But I don't care anymore anyways. I am tired of fighting, I did it my whole life and now all I want to do is rest. My knees, my muscles, my body..they are tired. I would have fallen a while ago, but the darkness, surrounding me keeps my body on its feet. So I just keep on standing here, hearing the screams, the crying like a never ending recording and I have to feel the pain in the little what is still left of my broken heart.

I guess hat is the price I have to pay, for not being strong enough and I know that they will never ever go away. I will never be granted with the blessing of silence, I will never feel the warmth flowing through my body when the people I most cared about after the incident are smiling at me. Sometimes...it happened that a slight line of light broke through the thick walls of the blackness and I wanted to touch it. I wanted to feel it on my cold skin. I wanted to close my eyes, to let it run through my veins, to help me get new strength. But somehow I never lifted my arm. Because I knew that it would not change anything.

It would just hurt even more, because the darkness would not go away and I would never be able to follow the light. So after a while, I even turned around. This way I would never have to see the door which would lead me to a more pleasant place. I would never have to think about what it would be there. And the moment I turned around, the darkness screamed. The fingers around my heart got tighter and tighter. I felt the pain when they pierced through it, filling the tiny last bit of my caring heart with bitter darkness. And it was that moment, that I opened my eyes again and pushed the long sword deeper and deeper into the helpless body. Green/ blues eyes, filled with desperate tears starred broken, hurt and defeated back at me. Her/his lips formed silently my name.

But Sasuke Uchiha already died, and the monster now possessing his body felt nothing.


End file.
